


Biffles and Boys

by TakingFlight48



Series: The Dog and The Bone [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, 3rd in the series, Biffles is a smart cat, Biffles is adorable and already likes Sirius, EarlGreyPanic wants a cat just like this, F/M, Gen, I cant give her a cat but I can gift her this fic, Meeting the neighbor, October 11 Prompt - Animals, Pansy's the best type of confidant, Remembering the stud from the clothing store, The Dog and The Bone Series, Why have pets if we cannot unload on them, telling her familiar everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: After a long day shopping and flirting, Hermione is ecstatic to come home and unload not only her bags but a play by play of the two new men she met to her familiar.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson Friendship - Relationship
Series: The Dog and The Bone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Biffles and Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily written for The 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 11th Prompt - Animals.
> 
> Kiwi05622 gifted us with more lovely art in the form of a mood board. <3
> 
> **This is Part 3 of The Dog and The Bone - Sirimione Series.**  
> 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌ 

_**This is Part 3 of an interconnected series of[one-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991194). To get the whole reading experience, I recommend starting with Part 1 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270781).** _

* * *

"Shit, I could use a bit of magic right now," Hermione huffed, leaning against the bannister, not daring to look up and determine how many more steps she was forced to endure. "Of all days for the electricity to pizz out," she muttered, blowing a stray curl off her face. Allowing herself a soft whine, her arms and body ached from the combination of an unexpected solo shopping day, which produced more bags than she had planned and learning too late that her only way up was the non-air-conditioned steps of her building. 

"You know, if you hadn't been so lazy, you could have just taken several trips," a rich voice spoke ahead of her. Hermione blew out the curses on the tip of her tongue, gritting her teeth before plastering on a benign smile. It would not do to make enemies of her neighbours, not when she'd only been officially back in England for a month. When brown, suede, uncuffed shoes moved into her line of sight she knew she had to act her class. Drifting up she suppressed a smile as perfectly pressed tan trousers, mixed with a seafoam green button-up met her view. 

She smiled shyly at the man she had only seen in passing thus far but knew much more about than she'd ever admit to. "I'd be happy to help," the tall stranger continued. 

"I'm so sorry, I am not normally this out of shape but damn if those steps aren't steep. The price we pay for high ceilings, right?" Hermione panted out as she allowed this man to grab hold of more than half her load. 

"It’s true. Just a tip - once a month the elevators shut down," Hermione’s eyebrows rose up. "I know, I know it's bollocks, but every 4th of the month we lose access. I never do anything that requires leaving my flat or buying more than a light bag from the market." 

Raising a sore hand, she shook her finger in his direction. "Smart man, thanks for the tip. I'm just another floor up. Thank you so much for helping a whiny priss like me." 

Hermione almost tripped over her own two feet at the beautiful, double-dimpled smile that he graced her with. Almost as nice as that scoundrel earlier today. 

"I'm Theodore Nott, but friends call me Theo and that's my flat there, 5B. And my mate Marcus, Marcus Flint, lives across the hall - 5A. We're always happy to help so just knock and if we're in we'll answer." 

"Must be nice," Hermione took another breath, brow furrowing as it still had not evened out, "to have friends nearby. My best friend lives a few blocks down but it's been a while since I've lived on this side of the world. Anyway - I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm the sixth floor." 

"Ahh, so your Pansy's soul mate! I taunted her mercilessly when we were younger when she claimed to not only be studying abroad in some fancy school in first France but then Australia, but also had a brilliant best friend who helped her ace all her classes. We thought she was exaggerating, knowing how happy her parents were to be rid of any children in the house for any substantial amount of time." 

Hermione stopped a few steps from her floor, laughing loudly. "Lord, she would call me furious when we were younger demanding I come to visit. She is a rare breed, that one, but no one is more loyal than her. I was, ah, a bit of a knowledge seeker growing up; she says brilliant where 99.9% of the time I would get know-it-all. She was the only one who put up with it and got great grades out of it. And don't even get me started on Gerald and Penelope." 

Shaking her head at Pansy's friend, "But I met her ex, Drake or Derek, I am horrid with names when we vacationed in Majorca before Uni! So hopefully by then, your group realized I was not, in fact, a pretend coping mechanism." Hermione finished climbing the steps and drop her bags unceremoniously beside her closed door. Turning she brushed her bun back off her forehead, biting her lip as she leaned against the wall for stability, inadvertently shifting the wide neck of her t-shirt. Lightly shaking out her arms she noticed too late that she was giving Theo a free view of her lightly freckled shoulder and white lace bralette scarcely covering her breast as it peeked out of the shirt. 

"Oh, we knew you were real. We just liked to poke fun at her especially when she disappeared on us every time she claimed you were over. Having you meet, _Draco_ was just a blessing."

He eyed her, hips out, upper back flat against the wall, chest still heaving and she felt a rush of adrenaline at his heated gaze. Entertaining this might be nice, besides she was feeling rather riled from her earlier interaction with that delicious man in leather. What was the harm in playing for a bit?

He moved to her side, his leg brushing her own. As if sensing her willingness to explore, Theo brought his hand up, eyes on hers the whole time, before slowly tracing his fingers over the newly exposed skin of her chest. "Mmm," she murmured as his hot fingers trailed the line of her bralette, itching to disappear under her t-shirt, "oops, didn't realize that had ridden down," she finished as she pushed into his hand. 

His chuckle was sinful, like that last scoop of double chocolaty chip ice cream before bed or that extra spoonful of honey in her tea on Sundays. "I rather like the opportunity to fix your shirt for you," Theo murmured, head bending lower as his fingers got bolder. 

And just as he was about to dive in, either with his hand or his lips on hers, Biffles let out an almighty meow from inside her flat. Her head thumped back, grimacing as his claws scratched her freshly painted dorr, demanding her attention, _now, thank you kindly_. 

"Right, Theo," she smiled apologetically up at him, his eyes alight with laughter, hand slowly falling back to his side, "thanks again for saving my lazy arse and I'll hold you to that open offer of help. I'm sure I can find _some way_ to make you useful. And if either of you can cook, all the better." 

Her attempt at coy almost failed, shivering at Theo's light laugh as his hand traced down her arm. Raising her hand up to his mouth, he left a light, proper kiss to her knuckles. Clenching her jaw she fought the frown that would ruin this moment, as her mind slammed back to the lips that had kissed her inner wrist at the clothing shop earlier that day. 

"Marcus cooks and I'm sure he'd love to meet you, but before he can make a play, let me take you out first." Confusing her look of disgust at the way he was already staking a claim for doubt he continued, "Nothing serious, not yet anyway," and she let out a breath, matching his small smile at the hope in his tone. Hermione had to remember that men her age were a bit less, refined, with the way they worded their intent. "There's this great bar with good food, dancing, and great drinks." 

Shifting her shoulder, forcing her shirt back up, she nodded twice. "Perhaps next weekend? I'm going out with Harry this weekend and work's still coming home with me until I catch up with the new client's I've been seeing." Hermione left a light kiss on his cheek as she fished her keys out of her back pocket. 

"Duty calls, thanks again, Theo. I'll make sure Pansy knows how _inviting_ you've made me feel."

Hermione watched him bite his lip as she turned the knob and slipped in, cooing at her normally mild-mannered British Shorthair. "Hi Biffles, my sweet baby. I know, I know you wouldn't be bothering me if you hadn’t waited long enough."

"What are you going to do with all these bags," Theo prompted from the hall, stopping her from clicking her door shut, she had forgotten her things. 

"Oh, I'll grab them once this lovely babe is taken care of. Thanks again!" Hermione closed her door on any additional comments he had before crouching down to greet her familiar. He wasn't Crookshanks, that was true, but he was a beautiful grey almost blue, so protective of her already, and the only real concern was how chubby he was. She had rescued him off of a woman in Harry's old neighbourhood who had too many cats and not enough sense to care for them all. "Alright Biffles," she cringed, hating that name, "Honestly, if you weren't already attached to it I'd give you a more dignified name like Sir Andrews. Anyway, sweet boy, thank you for stopping an entirely too speedy interaction out there. I'm sure it would have been fun to pursue that but he's not just a stranger, no he's not. That's one of Pansy's long-time friends." 

Biffles meowed loudly, unwilling to hear further talk until she gave him what he needed. Her hands fell to the now empty space before her as he left her, tail flicking regally behind him. She laughed when he paused, trotting back when Hermione didn't immediately follow, "Yes of course." When she had not yet made to move he shifted onto his back legs, front paws landing on her jeans, eyes gleaming at her in a stillness only he could perfect. 

"Just - I'm a bit overwhelmed. I had two very attractive men pawing over me." She softly untangled his claws from her denim. "And I know I am not hideous, but well look at me. I know mother would be apoplectic at how underdressed I was, but I went for easy to change out of, not prepared for lookers today.” At Biffles light purr she corrected, “No, not the clothes, Pansy moans at my casual attire, but this is my preferred style. But it was the hair, no makeup, I just sort of washed up and left," she whined, moving around her kitchen and reaching for Biffles' bowl. 

"I mean, my current state would be ideal for exchanging coy smiles with a decent bloke while walking down the street, but these men were touching me, willingly, closely, even as my hair flopped from the weight of my curls." She bit her lip, kinking her neck as the memory of his warm, calloused hands hummed through her. 

Pouring a small portion of the newest high protein wet food she had ordered for Biffles', she cut herself off, "I know you'll want more baby, but that woman fed you too much. I want you to live as long as Crooks. Being overweight is cute but not healthy." 

Hermione set the bowl down in his preferred afternoon feeding spot and chuckled lightly as he sniffed while staring at the wet food. When his clear amber eyes finally returned to her own expectant gaze, he nodded once and sat before his bowl. 

“Yes, alright I’ll sit with you." Settling herself, legs crossed against her kitchen wall she waited for him to eat before regaling him with her day and the flirtatious adventures she had indulged in. "Hmm, where was I? Oh! You probably heard me meeting one of our new neighbours, well that's who was speaking to me before you attacked our door." She cooed as he hissed lightly, demanding she not lie, "Right, yes, well we may not have been talking that much when you interrupted but that doesn't change who it was. Sweet bloke is named Theo.” Her eyes widened at the hiss Theo's name had evoked. “Hush now, sweet thing. You cannot judge someone before knowing them! He appears to be a perfectly decent gentleman. I am sure mum would approve. I’ll have to ask Pansy for some refreshers on him. But first, let me tell you about the tall glass of leather I met while shopping on Oxford Street.”

And so Hermione went into detail about her perusal of a stunning leather jacket earlier that day all while Biffles ate. “And it was fine, truly. My arms were tired and well you know how important the right fit is to a lady, Biffles. I couldn’t just eye it, I had to try it too.” 

Her hand started to shift against his short fur, and just as she was about to introduce this playboy into her tale, Biffles finished his meal and forced her to follow him into her living room. 

With an amused huff, she followed the commanding prince, tucking herself into the corner of the couch, feet up as Biffles draped himself over her thighs. “I can’t rub too much you lazy sod. You just ate and your constitution demands rest now, but I’ll give you some scratches. Anyway, this MAN, oh lord Biffles. He had his dark hair pulled back, this wicked smile that didn’t show until later in our banter. AND THE BANTERING, good lord was the bantering hot. I mean, that’s what ultimately attracted me to Kinsgley so much, you know? For a politician, he was as quick as a whip and so deliciously snarky. Gosh, the tug-of-war still leaves me all tingly.” 

Biffles nudged her hand when she had begun to gesticulate wildly in her haste to explain the things that conversation did to her. “Sorry, my liege,” she quipped. “OH GOD, Biffles, this man’s tattoos! Mum would have a fit, I’m sure, but the stories his body would tell me. But he was not alone,” she whined satisfied in his understanding purr. “He had a woman his age easily slotting against his side. She was beautiful too. I am sure he had his fun with me and moved on, but woe is me if I don’t fantasize.” 

In the silence of her home, she ruminated on the way his breath had fanned over her face, the masculine smell of him when he had caged his arms around her for the moment it took to grab the jacket from off its hanger. And the way his eyes lit up as they spoke, the way he seemed lost and confused in her retorts, it was all so decidedly delicious. “But Buggering HELL BIFFLES, he was just so bloody fit!” 

Hermione giggled at the stoic frustration on his face at the rise in her volume. 

“Finally on the prowl again, Hermione Jean?” Hermione screamed, body jolting and poor Biffles dove between her back and the cushions of her couch. 

“Fuck, P, what the hell. Where did you come from?” Hermione gasped out, hand on her heart as Pansy made herself at home on the other end of her couch, entirely unbothered. 

Hiding a yawn behind her palm, Pansy finally replied, clicking her tongue every other word, attempting to dampen the angered glare Biffles was dripping in. “We were meant to have a late lunch, chick. I got knackered and nodded off on your bed. Great choice, by the way, that mattress is divine.”

Closing her eyes in resignation she joined Pansy’s cooing until Biffles shifted back onto her lap. “She’s sorry, bub. She didn’t mean to scare the pants off of us. That’s a good boy. My good, sweet baby.” 

Glancing up at her oldest friend she asked lightly, “Anyone else I should be aware of in my flat-- our flat,” with a light yowl from Biffles she added as an afterthought-- “You tosser.” 

Pansy threw her head back, dark hair fanning around her as she shook. “Listen, babe. You don’t have to try so hard to sound British. We know you were born here, but your Australian-isms are wonderful on their own. So, what’s this about a man you met today? What was he like, what was his name. Tell me everything.”

So for the third time that day, and feeling rather ridiculous about it, Hermione retold her encounter with the mystery man. She knew he had said his name, but she had been so focused on coming off cool and collected she could barely remember much beyond his hands on her skin, his breath on her cheek, and his eyes burning into her own. 

Biffles was busy yowling at her in random intervals whenever Hermione would stop her ministrations. So needless to say this run-through was much longer than her first go around with her favoured cat. 

“And, I met Theo!” Hermione smiled, trying to shift the glower off Pansy’s face at Hermione’s limited memory of the older man. “He seemed like a decent sort, asked me to go out in a fortnight. Helped with my bags and everything.” 

Unintelligible noise drew the ladies attention to the cat who was licking up Hermione’s arm, nipping, then biting it. “Biffles! No more food, you can have water if you want but we are correcting your eating, not making it worse.” 

“It’s scary how well you two know each other already, Mi,” Pansy said slowly as Hermione kissed her familiar all over his fuzzy head, paws landing light blows against her cheeks. 

“We clicked the moment I saw him at that Mrs Figg’s place. So, Theo, Theo is fit too and I remembered his name!” 

Hermione laughed at Pansy’s face, “I would hope so since I have been talking about him for closer to 17 years. He was the same tosser that used to try and exclude me from the group because I left them for France more often than not.” 

“Yes, he told me as he was helping me with my shopping bags.” Dropping Biffles carefully onto her couch, Hermione stood and swiped her hands together, “And what a blessing that you are here, ma cherie! You can assist me in bringing them in now!” 

Pansy huffed but bent down to give Biffles a kiss on his nose before following Hermione to her front door. “Why did you leave them outside your door, Mi? Was Nott that distracting?” she taunted. 

“No, Biffles was!! His howling interrupted a very heated moment from extending beyond that hallway.” Blushing at Pansy’s raised brow she opened the door primly, nose up in the air. 

“Theo’s a nice way to get your feet back into the dating pool, but Hermione, you and I both know you thrive with someone more,” Hermione eyed Pansy curiously, unsure where she would take this. “More mature in both age and profession. Like this bloke from earlier today! He didn't seem like a chav based on your description. Maybe he was a successful businessman who just needs the right woman.”

“Oh gosh, Pans, please don’t spew your, ‘he only needs the right one to fall in love’, speech. People don’t change like that. You know that! You got one of the good ones. Mine’s out there, and when I find him, and we both work to get to each other, then I’ll know.”

“You and all this working codswallop. Just try them all on for size, I say! Let me live through you!”

As they put away her clothes, sampling some and hiding others from her sticky-fingered friend, Hermione tried to put leather jacket in the back of her mind. Wouldn’t do to lust after a taken man after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the 3rd Installment of The Dog and The Bone Series!! This one was about getting into Hermione's head for just a moment all while giving us a glimpse into her life. 
> 
> This was unbeta'd so any errors you see are my own since even Grammarly cannot always save me. XD
> 
> Thanks for coming on another fun ride, please comment or kudo your thoughts; concrit is always appreciated ॐ


End file.
